Wow that's a whole lot of OC's
by freefall-gypsy
Summary: I couldn't access my inudreamer account soooooooo, i reloaded it onto my freefall-gypsy account.
1. Important

**IMPORTANT**

* * *

_I can't access my Inudreamer account so I'm putting this up as Freefall-gypsy._

* * *

Ok this is just to inform you of all the OCs that I have had come out of the murky depths of my mind;

Also that you can use them if you really want to.

Some of them are really weird, Hehehehehe…………….

Anyway there will be one profile per chapter, then when all of them are done a short crack-fic containing two of the OCs plus Jaken……….

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooooo I'd just like to say

I

Don't

Own

Inuyasha

* * *

**FLAMES WILL BE PRINTED OFF AND TORCHED!!!!!!!!!****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The disclaimer covers all the chapters **


	2. OC 1

"Blah" -talking

_Blah__ – _her writing

'Blah' - thinking

/Blah/ - scene change

Name: Kaida "'kai'" Kanoe

Age: 18 yrs

Hair colour: electric blue with neon pink highlights.

Eye colour: blue/grey

Species: Human

Gender: female

Characteristics: scar on forehead, and a dragon tattoo wraps around her right pinkie toe and wraps around her leg then her body with the head on her left shoulder.

Nature: shy, quiet, dreamer and god damn scary when riled.

Backstory: an assassin/author who got kicked out of home just after her 17th birthday. Though she is human whoever she kills off in her writing dies the exact same way as she is writing it.

This is Kaida's story:

Kai ran into her room, gathering the necessary items that she would need; she then proceeded in sweeping her writing tools into her side bag. Kai set off down the stairs and into the kitchen where she swiped some food;

Kai stopped her mother to ask why she was being kicked out of the house with nothing but what she wore and could fit into her two bags.

"Because your lazy, don't keep your room tidy and I really don't like you." Her mother replied. "but I love you though so that's why you're getting all the stuff in those bags."

She was hurt, and heartbroken that her own mother could do such a thing as kick her out the week after her 17th birthday. Kaida turned not saying a word incase she started to cry and walked away not once did she look back.

11 months later……..

She was angry this man had come out of nowhere and stole her money she knew who it was he went by the name of Jiro the ghost. But what was more the police didn't believe her, she glared I'll show them…… she got out her writing equipment and started a story

_Jiro the ghost ran into the station to confess………….. _

/At the police station/

Jiro didn't know why but he was at the police station and he was telling the Chief about all the crimes he had committed.

/Back to the story/

_Then something strange started to happen__. __In front__ of the chiefs' eyes,_ _Jiro's throat it seemed to be bulging out;. Suddenly it exploded and all the money he stolen in his life ran out of it and down his lifeless body like a waterfall._

/Police station/

The chief's eyes widened as he watched the man who was confessing to him, he watched as Jiro's throat bulged and exploded showering him in blood; still he continued to watch as money poured from the wound of the lifeless body.

/with she/

"Hahahahaha." Kaida gasped for breath and smirked 'that'll show em. '

The assassin/author got up and headed towards the hole she created to live in.

Sooooooooooo that's it, the first chapter is done yeah.

I rock.

And I just want to point out that Inuyasha Rox.


	3. OC 2

Name: Aoki Takao

Age: 80 yrs (though it's hard to tell)

Hair colour: grey with white streaks

Eye colour: Aqua

Species: human

Gender: Male

Characteristics: wrinkly, thin has an Afro

Nature: Scary, slightly Insane and a major Pervert

Backstory: Old and decrepit he use to be a priest, before he got exiled for reasons only known to himself. He is a friend of Kaida's.

-

-

---

----

-----

------

-----

----

---

--

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

Characters: Aoki Takao

Kaida Kanoe

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

--

---

----

---

--

-

**This is their story**

The year was 1543 high in the forested hills of Japan. A dusty old path wound in and out of the trees, it was overgrown and hadn't been used in years. It was just wide enough so two people could walk side-by-side. It was a hot muggy day as two figures traveled down the path. They heard a lone ookami howl in the distance.

Aoki Takao smiled in his own deranged way, as he stared lecherously at Kaida Kanoe, who in turn glared back heatedly.

"Hentai." She screamed.

Kaida hit him on the back of his head with the flat edge of her **tsurugi.**

**"Owww why did you do that?" Aoki groaned, clutching his head.**

"Because you're a hentai." She stated. "we have to keep going Aoki."

Kaida smirked down at him from where he fell, when she had struck him. He slowly rose to his feet.

"Fine." He spat grumpily, "I won't delay us any further."

He walked away from her limping slightly, with his robes clutching at him like a desperate woman. Kaida sighed and shook her head following the ancient decrepit old man. She always fought with him. Though she saw him as a grandfather-like figure. They had a love-hate relationship.

'I just don't see why people find him scary, sure he's a hentai, and the biggest leech ever to walk Japan. But one thing he's not is scary.' She thought.

"Hurry up will you." Aoki called over his shoulder.

"Sheesh, leave off you preacher..." Kaida growled as she caught up with him.

He stiffened.

"What?" Kaida questioned.

There was a shinkan then

"Nothing" he muttered.

They didn't say a word for the rest of the day.

*************************************************

Time – Night Location – clearing in unknown forest

*************************************************

The fire was crackling, the flames bright and hot. Aoki was sitting watching the flames as Kai was busy writing in her book about something or other. Now and again she would glance at the brooding Hentai. He had been silent ever since she had called him a preacher.

'Damn so that's what's wrong with him how could I say that to him'

Kai set her quill and book down and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you that especially after you healed me so long ago." She said

He sighed "that's okay Kai you were grumpy, you didn't mean to say it..."

They sat talking for awhile before falling asleep.

The end ………………………. Or is it?

-

--

---

----

---

--

-

Yep for now it is.

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

Hentai – pervert

**Tsurugi – sword**

**Ookami – wolf.**

Shinkan - silence


End file.
